drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Epicnail/Kinda Drama Z Episode 1- introductions and stuff
*The camera zooms in on a computer screen, cause where dafuq else would this series be held like srsly* 1: sup im number one Mario: no ima number one 1: plz. welcome to kinda drama z, which is a totes creative name so just roll with it. 2: You forgot me! Where's my introduction? 1: lool turds like you don't need one. 2: You smell. 1: no u 3: Let's get this started, shall we? 1: no u 3: *''sighs''* This is Kinda Drama z, a competition featuring all of the letters of the english alphabet. Which one is the best? We will find out. 2: U sux 1: no u 3: Here is our first contestant! 1: who is it 3: U 1: no u *U appears out of fucking nowhere. like how are these letters supposed to arrive? who knows.* U: sup 2: Welcome to the show! So, why are u here? lololol U: cuz you guys said free pizza. 1: We lied, now go stand over there and wait. U: okay. *u stands over there and waits* *G appears next and walks (yeah i know they're letters but come on just bear with me) over to numbers 1-3 1: sup g G: I'd rather you not speak to me that way. I get the Gs, you know. *G throws money everywhere, not unlike what america does with taxpayer money.* 1: get over there u bich U: i heard that *G gets over there. C and K appear out of nowhere* C: how am i here 2: we summoned you here to play a game. C: k. K: What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces.... C: k. K: What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces.... C: lel *C and K go hang out with the other letters while X and A appear* 1: ayyyyyy you look like my ex A: so funny... i almost forgot to laugh. 1: come on you bich, i'll kick u out right now m8 U: why are you such a meanie ;-; 1: idk why are u U: :( X: I'M SO COOL LOOK AT ME SKATE LOOK AT ME BAIT THIS HOOK I CANT WAIT FOR THIS BOOK 1: k. K: What the fuck did you just fucking- 3: Next contestants! *As X and A go over with the other letters, F and E appear* 1: sup F: nuttin 1: oh *so ye, F and E go over by the other letters yadda yadda. Now P, B and J show up. 2: I see what you did there, Nail. 1: u better clean that up u bich U: ;-; 2: What? 1: the glass from dat 4th wall 2: You just broke it too. 1: fak J: kewl, dawg. let me just go ova there 1: no J: too bad. 1: oh ok *P, B and J go over there. H and T show up.* 3: Welcome to the show! Are you excited? T: Yeah, sure I guess. H: Meh. 3: Just go over there so we can get these introductions done with. H: k. K: What di- 2: NEXT *as H and T go over there, W, Z and Y show up* 1: yo Y: yo Z: yo 1: stfu z youre not cool Z: oh, sorry. 1: jk bby Z: <3 1: no just playing you actually arent cool Z: that hurt me 1: sorry bby Z: you don't mean that. 1: i know. get over there. * as W, Y and Z go over there, R and D show up* 2: inb4 d joke 1: gtfo 2 2: no u U: why does this happen to me R: idk U: good point * R and D go over with the other letters. N, Q and L show up* 2: Hello there and welcome to the show! L: hey, can i use your restroom? 2: letters don't go to the bathroom tho L: oh yeah. *N, Q and L go over there. V, M and I show up* 1: hey there M: yo i came to fuck bitches I: No I didn't. V: Quit talking about yourself in the third person, you arrogant twat. I: I can't. V: You have now lost all my respect. U: ;-; *V, I and M go over there. S and O show up* 1: yo yo S: ssssup 1: plz dont do that S: ssssorry 1: i said stop S: i cant sssstop *insert dubstep here* *S and O go over with the other letters* 2: Ok, so we introduced the letters. What do? 1: end the episode bye Category:Blog posts